Transformers Trekking
by Jazz's lil ninja
Summary: Based on zeusis1 video on youtube. What happens when seven young bots, Jazz's insanity, Soph's hacking ability and a certain prankster clash... well it's not gonna be good news for elders!


**Yo peeps I'm back with another random fic that I thought of while watching the video on youtube, if you want a clear idea of what the bots video would look like just head over to youtube! As usual I dont own anything not a thing only Soph and her insanity randomeness!**

**Enjoy!**

Transformers Trekkin'

As we all know Jazz has a weird obsession with the humans internet and his love of YouTube often causes more harm than good... so gather round children and hear the tale of how the young bots ruled the day.

It was just never going to end well it was pouring with rain and Jazz, Soph, Sides, Sunny, Bluey, Blaster and Jolt were bored yes bored and there's two pairs of twins in that group so it was just fated.

And to make matters it was only 9am it wasn't as if they could go and recharge so everyone was gathered in Jazz's room as Prowler, as usual, was in a meeting.

Let me set the scene Jazz and Soph were hunched over the laptop in the corner of the room giggling at some hilarious thing on YouTube, Sunny and the others were chatting and getting more and more freaked out but the cackling pair.

"OMG so fraggin' funny! Play et again bro!"

The five looked over at the pair as they started singing and dancing to whatever it was they were watching.

When it had finished they saw the group staring and smirked at them "Ya guys 'AVE ta see this!" as soon as the words had left Jazz's mouth the bots received a data ping from Soph of the video.

They watched in silence the video named Star Trekkin' Transformers as the group watched on an idea sprung to a certain pranksters CPU.

When it had finished said prankster smirked evilly letting everyone know what he was thinking and all at once he got a reply of "YES!"

As the morning progressed the plan slowly came together using Jazz's insaneness, Soph's hacking skills, Blasters mixing ability and Sides prankingness they were starting to get somewhere.

Blaster looked up from where he was editing the music and security footage that Soph had stolen together "We don't have enough video" everyone stopped what they were working on and stared at the communications officer.

Jolt considered the problem before pointing out "Why don't we use our secret weapon" he grinned slyly as he looked at the TICs, who raised an optic ridge at him before catching on.

"We're so on et!" and with that they were in the air vents before anyone knew it.

"Okay Blast' wha' do we need?" Jazz whispered into the private comm. as they skilfully snuck through the vents like they had done it before, because they had as they would hide there if Ratchet decided it was shot time, as Soph was quietly playing the James Bond theme tune for some unknown reason.

"We need Jack blowin' up Prime... one more of Hide goin' crazy... oh and us doin' our bit" Soph looked at Jazz so he got her idea.

"Don' worry man we've go' tha' las' one covered." With that they crept up to the vent above the training room and surprise surprise Ironhide was in there shooting at targets.

"How we gonna ge' 'im ta go mad?" the ninja, turning the music off so they wouldn't be spotted, looked at the saboteur who shifted so he was leaning against the cover.

"Like this" as Hide lined up a shot, Jazz transformed his servo into a gun and lifted the cover and shot the target before the black mech could and both of them hid.

Ironhide looked at the con target which he had been about to shoot but as he had powered up his precious cannon the target had burst into flames, the confused mech looked around to see if anyone dared to be in his shooting range but it was empty.

Shrugging he tried again, Jazz did the same and it carried on like that for a while until he lost it "WHO THE FRAG IS DOING THIS!"

The twins disappeared as Ratchet and Prowl came running, sniggering they moved on to the next unfortunate target... The Prime

"Okay now how do we ge' Prime in 'ere 'nd Jacky blow 'im up?" they thought hard about it.

Down below the crazy inventor we know and love as Wheeljack was working on another invention, they watched on as it started to bleep "Humm... that can't be good maybe the thrusters are off" he muttered to himself.

The twins snapped their fingers in synch as they developed an idea

: Twins ta Prime!:

: Prime here which twins:

: Awesome ones we has a problemo:

: Oh Primus what now? Did Prowl glitch and lock himself in again:

: No: they snickered at the memory : Jackys playin' with a do hicky 'nd we thin' et may go boom:

: Okay that's worse I'll be there in a click:

They watched as Prime appeared a moment later and spoke to Wheeljack but kept his distance from whatever the hell it was.

Within moments of him arriving the random whatever it was blew up with a rather spectacular boom knocking both of the bots to the floor while the air vent the twins were in ruptured.

Clinging to the edge, Jazz managed to reach down and grab Soph from where she had fallen through and onto a conveniently placed ledge, hoisting her up she gave him the thumbs up about getting the footage and with that they scurried away into the gloom.

The rest of the prank squad waited for the twins return.

Everyone spun round when they heard a thump and found them sat on the berth, rolling their optics as of course they would randomly appear.

Blaster put the finishing touches to the main bulk of the video "Okay now what do we do about our bit?" Jazz and Soph looked smug and the others looked on with interest.

"Well we was thinkin' tha' ya guys sing da first bit while we do da second 'nd we're do et live stream onto the vid bu' we gotta practice first"

An amazing hour later

The super seven were all rehearsed and ready to do their thing.

Soph and Blaster were hacking right into the mainframe to set it all up as the others waited in front of the camera they were hiding in one of the old never used rooms on the other side of base so the bots wouldn't find them.

"Okay Blast frizzle the screen in three two one go!"

With that the two sprang up hit some buttons and joined the others.

Red Alert had gone into panic mode about five minutes ago after he had lost all control of all computers on base, in the room with him were Lennox, Epps, Hide, Prowl, Jacky, Ratchet and Prime all trying to find the problem.

Ratchet wrenched the screen as it went all multicoloured, with that the seven appeared they all smiled and waved.

It was Sunny, Sides and Bluey at the back being the tallest, then Blaster and Jolt with Jazz and Soph at the front.

The older bots groaned knowing it couldn't be good, Epps and Lennox laughed when they heard a familiar tune start up.

STAR TREKKING!

The five tall bots took their cue and started their singing **"Star Trekking across the universe!" **they were also marching at the same time to add to the affect.

Then the twins started up **"On the Starship enterprise under Captain Kirk!"** when they sung Captain Kirk they held up a picture of Optimus.

Everyone was lost except the humans as more arrived to watch

"**Star Trekking across the universe!"**

What the twins did next made everyone laugh **"Boldly going forward, cause we can't find reverse!"** They showed their muscles for boldly, then pointed forward and then shrugged and looked at each other as if the song was about them not finding the reverse button.

When they had finished a picture of Ironhide took over the screen with the words Lt. Uhura Report besides it.

"**There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Starboard bow, Starboard bow. There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Starboard bow Jim!"**

While that was going on they had synched random bits of footage of Ironhide to it to make it look like he was speaking, there were mainly bits of him in the firing range or when Decepticons were attacking.

The next bot up was Prowl and boy did his picture look scary and he had Analysis Mr Spock on the side which made the humans rotfl.

"**It's life Jim but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life Jim but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain!"**

This time it was Prowl generally sat at a computer looking over at Optimus or them two talking though there was a few of him lecturing both sets of twins.

"**There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Starboard bow, Starboard bow. There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Starboard bow Jim!"**

Then the seven pranksters appeared

"**Star Trekking across the universe!"**

"**On the Starship enterprise under Captain Kirk!" **The offending picture of Prime reappeared

"**Star Trekking across the universe!"**

"**Boldly going forward, still can't find reverse!" **the twins tried and failed to look confused about the where abouts of the reverse but failed because they were watching everyone's reactions.

Next up Ratchet! Another random picture but with Medical Update, Dr. McCoy!

"**It's worse than that he's dead Jim, dead Jim, dead Jim. It's worse than that he's dead Jim, dead Jim dead!"**

His synched bits were him in med bay working on some poor bots which happened to be mostly anyone of the twins.

"**It's life Jim but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life Jim but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain!"**

"**There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Starboard bow, Starboard bow. There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Starboard bow Jim!"**

Then to everyone's amusement Optimus himself appeared on screen with Starship Captain James T. Kirk!

"**Ha-ha we come in peace shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill. We come in peace shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill men!"**

Basically the stuff to go along with it was him giving orders, Autobots and human's alike shooting at cons and him beating up Megatron.

"**It's worse than that he's dead Jim, dead Jim, dead Jim. It's worse than that he's dead Jim, dead Jim dead!"**

"**It's life Jim but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life Jim but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain!"**

"**There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Starboard bow, Starboard bow. There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Scrape 'em off Jim!"**

"**Star Trekking across the universe!"**

"**On the Starship enterprise under Captain Kirk!" **Out came the picture

"**Star Trekking across the universe!"**

"**Boldly going forward, and things are getting worse!"**

Suddenly for some reason they all ducked and covered their helms and when they saw well everyone even the bots laughed slightly.

They were covered as Wheeljack appeared holding another device Engine room, Mister Scott!

"**You canna change the laws of physics, the laws of physics the laws of physics. You canna change the laws of physics, laws of physics Jim!"**

And it was random Wheeljack explosions for his bit and his explanations before everything would go wrong.

"**We come in peace shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill. We come in peace shoot to kill, shoot to kill, Scotty beam me up!" **The last bit was Wheeljack exploding earlier with Prime

"**It's worse than that he's dead Jim, dead Jim, dead Jim. It's worse than that he's dead Jim, dead Jim dead!"**

"**It's life Jim but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life Jim but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain!"**

"**There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Starboard bow, Starboard bow. There's Klingons on the Starboard bow, Starboard bow Jim!" **As the Ironhide on screen went hysterical with the voice it was the bit the twins had gotten this morning.

"**Ya canny change the scourge Jim oh ya see Jimmy. It's worse than that its physics Jim!" **Wheeljack just randomly arguing with Prime before they had exploded.

"**Bridge to Engine room, warp factor 9!" **Why Red alert was that bit no one would ever know

"**If I give her anymore she'll blow captain!"**

"**KABOOM!"**

Everyone looked at the screen as it exploded in lots of random flames and colours then to their disappointment the group appeared back again but this time their voices were edited and distant to make them sound like they were talking from the great beyond.

"**Star Trekking across the universe"**

"**On the Starship enterprise under captain Kirk" **Optimus made a mental note to destroy that damn picture which reappeared.

"**Star Trekkin across the universe"**

"**Boldly going forward, cause we can't find reverse"**

"**Star Trekking across the universe"**

"**On the Starship enterprise under captain Kirk" **Optimus actually thought he might glitch at the picture

"**Star Trekkin across the universe"**

"**Boldly going forward, cause we can't find reverse"**

Surprisingly all the bots made it to the end without glitching and looked at each other in confusion at what they had just witnessed while the human troops were all laughing at it and unfortunately for the bots they had videoed it for later.

"Hope ya liked et" they all looked at where it was just the TICs and they were sniggering as they tried to keep a straight face, the camera zoomed in on them.

"Yah we realise now ya gonna wanna brig us so we though' we'd le' ya no where we are... we're currently in Los Vegas bu' we're gettin' on a flight in 'bout half an hour to England then tomoz we're goin' ta Sidney!" The bots started to head down to the ground bridge to get the rascals before they went globe hopping but they froze when they spoke again "Oh yeh by da way we kinda broke da groun' bridge soz!" with that they disappeared.

The bots groaned and looked at eachother, before all of a sudden rush they all transformed and left at high speed to catch them in which ever country they could.

"Do ya think we should help 'em?" Epps asked Lennox who shrugged.

"We wouldn' if we was you" all the humans turned around and saw the seven lent against the walls, the humans all clapped and cheered for them and laughed when they bowed.

"I thought you lot weren't here" Lennox questioned them, but they waved him off.

"Nah we were in one of the rooms ya would thin' tha' they woul' check before they left 'nd da ground bridge ain' broken... now we 'ave a hell of a lo' of alcohol so who wan's ta party!" the twins comment brought a load of cheers as everyone left the room and partied hard into the next morning.

And when the older bots returned the next day to see if they could track the bots but were greeted by the sight of bots and soldiers alike lying everywhere and any where still recharging to get rid of the hangovers.

Soph and Jazz only ones slightly aware of the bots, they looked at their superiors, who glared at them, Soph rolled over so she was with Sides before muttering "So worth et!"

**Hehe I wonder if im sane sometimes when this comes to mind. Meh Insanity rules! Anyway R&R peeps! XD**


End file.
